


Summer Days

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Ice Cream, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: A day at the beach.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> The lovely prompts used: fun in the sun, ice cream, beach, and walking in the sand.


End file.
